blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 149
is the 149th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In a flashback, Patolli uses a spell to revive Rhya in a body that resembles Rhya's own body. Patolli also explains how he revived Rhya, and for Rhya not to get in the way of his mission. Patolli asks Rhya if he is right, which Rhya agrees while calling Patolli, Licht. Patolli then revives Vetto while commenting about how Vetto understands beasts and is persecuted in this era. Patolli also tells Vetto that he shouldn't despair since it's the humans of the Clover Kingdom who need to despair. Afterward, Patolli revives Fana by using Fana, and comments how it's a coincidence that the body that he is using has the same name of the person he is reviving. Patolli also says that Fana shouldn't have a sad ending in this era as well. Patolli then thinks about how it will take more mana and sacrifices in order to revive the rest of the elves, so decides to gather that Magic Stones by using the humans. In the present Sally wonders what Patolli is talking about them being the foundation of resurrection, which Rades responds that they are going to awaken to a great and mighty power. Rades then realizes that Patolli has fooled them and accuses Patolli of it. Rades, Sally, and Valtos then start to feel the effects of the tablet. Patolli explains to the three that he had marked them to be sacrificed for the forbidden magic. Rades tells Patolli that he has never used the name that Patolli gave him and only went on his own. Valtos remembers when Patolli told him that they are precious comrades, which Valtos asks if they were comrades. Patolli replies that they are precious sacrifices to revive his comrades. Rades, Valtos, and Sally then all die. Inside the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, Rill group has captured some members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun when the members suddenly die. Rill wonders what is going on since he didn't do anything. As the rest of the Eye of the Midnight Sun members die, the light expands across the kingdom. As people across the kingdom notice the light and wonder what is happening to the kingdom. Grey comments about how it differs from the swords of light, which Gauche says that its another attack from the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Suddenly people from across the kingdom start to glow, including members of the Royal Knights. Asta wonders why Rhya is glowing and says that Rhya will listen to him once he starts to glow, but Rhya responds that the time for the humans is up. Mimosa then wonders what is going on with everyone. Klaus, Hamon, and Yuno have suddenly change appearances, and Klaus tells Mimosa to be quiet since she is not one of them. As the revived elves all attack the humans across the kingdom, Patolli says that the time for revenge has come. Magic and Spells used References Navigation